This disclosure relates to a method for use in the manufacturing of a fiber-reinforced article having a complex geometry.
Fiber-reinforced composite articles, such as ceramic matrix composites, are often limited to geometries that can be formed using the manufacturing techniques of the fiber-reinforced composite material. A typical manufacturing technique involves stacking plies or sheets of a woven fiber structure, impregnating the fibers with a resin material and curing the resin material. Alternatively, the fibers can be formed into a desired shape, such as a woven straight tube. However, forming the fibers into more complex geometries, such as curved tubes, is costly and may damage the fibers to the detriment of the final article.